


When Accidents Happen, Miracles Are Made

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Oikawa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boyfriends, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Not Bonded, Omega Verse, Omega!Iwaizumi, not married, of sorts, unnecessary angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Oikawa Tooru does not know how to handle himself when his omega boyfriend is angry with him.Or a certain someone forgets to wear something kind of important and that someone can't stop running his mouth.





	When Accidents Happen, Miracles Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: can you write anything with surprise omega/pregnant Iwaizumi??

“Hajime.”

The man doesn’t move, doesn’t budge an inch. He keeps his eyes staring resolutely forward and tries to pretend that there isn’t a body next to him, tugging on his sleeve and trying to pull his attention anywhere else but the TV in front of them.

“Haaajimeee…!”

He ignores the petulant tone, doesn’t even give a glance to the definite pout that will surely be on his lips—eyes forward and mouth shut.

Silence.

“Baby, c’mooooon. It’s not like I knew this would happen…”

The totally dismissive way he says it is what finally sends Hajime over the edge. His vow to stay mute forever finally breaking after  only four hours as he whips his head to the side, eyes boring into a now cowering Tooru’s who at least had the decency to look guilty now, even if it would never satisfy Hajime’s temper after what he had done—

“You. Didn’t. Wear. A. Damn. Condom. During. _My. Heat._ Please tell me what in the absolute fuck did you _expect_ to happen?”

Hajime doesn’t know how he should feel about the eerily calm way he was able to bite that out—he’s almost surprised he didn’t scream it with how bad he’s wanted to since the two of them came back from the doctor’s office after learning…the news. But by the way his boyfriend is slowly slinking back from him; he thinks he got the point across just the same.

Now if he could just ring Oikawa Tooru’s neck, his evening would be complete.

But as much as he wants to downright murder this dumbass right now, another part of him—the gross, hormonal part—can’t imagine trying to get through something like _this_ without him. It’s enough to make him keep his hands to himself…for now anyways.

Oikawa—in defense or fear, Iwaizumi isn’t sure—picks up one of the throw pillows from beside him, holding it up in front of him as sort of shield as if he was expecting Hajime to punch him or something.

…which wasn’t too farfetched of a fear, honestly.

What he doesn’t expect though is for his boyfriend to peek out slightly from behind it after a heavy silence, eyes narrowed and voice muffled when he says, “…I’ll apologize for not thinking properly beforehand and for making you so angry by not doing so, but don’t…don’t expect me to apologize for this.”

Bravely, the alpha reaches out to cup at the flat of his stomaching, gently sliding his fingers across his belly as if he were dealing with something delicate—which wasn’t too far from the truth—making sure to keep his gaze steady with him even with his face still partially concealed by the ridiculous neon-green of the damn ugly pillow.

“I take full responsibility for my actions.”

And the steady, sure way he says it actually has the omega sucking in a quick breath.

“Stupid—” He goes to breath, but his vision is suddenly full of Tooru’s face—the slope of his nose, the curls of his too-soft-hair, and those big, brown, doe-eyes suddenly looking fiercely into his own.

“I don’t expect you to do anything I ask, you have the right to be angry since I’ve gone and put you in another…difficult situation again. But this—it’s different and I want to help, no—I’m _going_ to help…even if it means pissing you off even more getting put out on the couch every night…”

Oikawa swallows, Iwaizumi watching as his Adam’s apple bobs and even with the chaotic frenzy going on in the forefront of his mind now, he still pauses for a moment to wonder when this childish, bratty, idiot of a best friend turned boyfriend of his suddenly became so mature.

The alpha must take his silence as a bad thing, because he goes back to rambling again, something Hajime shouldn’t find as cute as he does. “I am truly sorry for my actions—I mean, _I know_ it doesn’t seem like I am, I’m just not good at handling it when you’re mad at me…and I just didn’t want you to have to feel like it was a big deal— _shit_ , I mean—it’s a big deal—I swear I’m taking this just at seriously, I just—I don’t—”

Tooru’s not looking at him now that he’s said his part, getting too shy—and probably insecure if Hajime knows the dumbass well enough, which he does unfortunately—too look  him in the eye properly now. If he would just look up now though, he would see the way Hajime’s previous anger has all but melted away. It was hard to stay mad at this idiot after all, especially when he was being just downright ridiculous like this.

Just before Hajime can swoop in and save Tooru from making a bigger ass of himself (which he really wasn’t doing, honestly him saying all of this was more endearing if anything), he does something that completely blows Hajime away—far beyond thinking and forming words properly.

Still not looking up at him, Tooru slides off the couch, kneeling down onto the floor and keeping his head low, cradling Hajime’s hand carefully in his after he reaches for it, voice small and almost scared as he says, “I don’t expect you to accept anything I have to offer you. I’m just a poor college student with only a part-time job and even if I am a first-string setter, my team is nowhere near ready for the Olympics. A lot of people tell me I’m an asshole—and honestly I believe it, I’m jealous, easily petty and sometimes it may seems I like attention more than I like volleyball…”

And at this, Iwaizumi can’t help but snort, even if it feels like it’s the most inappropriate of time.

It’s probably the wrong thing to do too if the way Oikawa flinches is anything to go by, but before he can even try to explain, the asshole cuts him off _again,_ “But whatever you need—I’ll try and be that. I’ll—I’ll quit school, I’ll quit the team. I’ll get an actual job—”

Hajime’s chest clenches tight, realizing how serious this is—how much Tooru actually means this and newly found information does nothing but to send his heartrate into overdrive, blood pumping so quickly through him that he can practically hear it in his ears, almost missing the most important part of what his boyfriend was trying to get at.

“I’ve, god, you probably won’t even believe me now…but I’ve always dreamed of having a life with you like this. Even before we presented, even before I knew with all of my heart that I was in love with you…I knew, even as a kid, that I wanted to stay with you forever.”

The omega can see the way the alpha clenches his other hand into a fist, nail probably digging painfully into his palm and yet still cradling Hajime’s own too carefully—the bastard was always so gentle with him, soft touches, gentle brushes, always-always- _always_ this worshiping—

“I want to bond with you.” He says so softly, so delicately Hajime’s not even sure he’s heard him correctly, he is sure about the next part though, when Tooru squeezes his hand (still so carefully, the damn nerve), “I want to marry you—give you anything you’ve ever wanted. I want to be the only person to ever provide for you.”

Tears claw their way up into the corner of his eyes and Iwaizumi can feel the _burn_ of his throat, the way the words just clog up into the back of his throat—

“But…” And Hajime’s eyes widen, because how could there be a but when Tooru’s already said this much? How could he have anything more left to say?

“It doesn’t…”

Hajime’s stomach curls—he doesn’t think he’s ever heard Oikawa’s voice sound this frighteningly low, scent whirling around them in clouds of anxiety, of raw _fear—_ just like the night he found him on the floor with his _knee_ and the omega can’t even fathom what the alpha must be thinking for him to be this way—

“It doesn’t have to be me.”

And the surety of that statement makes his heart stop—or skip a few beats at least. Eyes wide and mouth agape because he just can’t understand what Tooru could possibly mean…

But Oikawa doesn’t leave him guessing. He watches as the alpha grows even smaller before him, fist clenching so hard that Iwaizumi’s worried he’ll make himself bleed—“Even if I can do all those things I’m promising, it still might never be enough for you. I can’t force you to want my dream by saying this alone. I…can’t keep you happy just with love itself. Even though I want it, even though I want you to be mine with everything I have…I’ll understand. Even though it’s my—our child, I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to be in. There are…there are plenty of other alphas that could take care of you better than me… I—even if…it’s not me you want to be with, I’ll understand and I’ll still do whatever I can support you. I’ll do whatever you need…”

Tooru’s voice cracks in the end and Hajime decides that this isn’t fair.

That _he_ isn’t fair.

Tears flow freely down the omega’s cheeks, not even having it in them to try and wipe them away. Instead he grabs that _stupid goddamn pillow_ and starts beating the alpha over the head with it _because how dare he_ , growing even more furious when he doesn’t even try to defend himself—

“You _bastard,_ you fucking dumbass!” He roars at him, hits growing even fiercer with every smack and his chest _hurts_ because the dumbass isn’t doing anything about it, just sitting there like he deserved is somehow.

Hajime doesn’t know why he’s so angry, can’t figure out why his entire body feels like it’s aching just over something Tooru’s said, just over how he honestly feels—or what he expects really.

But he _does_ know why it hurts so much, why the fact of Tooru just accepting his anger just makes his chest throb—why it isn’t fair that he looks like a man who’s already lost the match when he hasn’t even stepped out on the court yet, hasn’t even let them work together like a _team._

How could this idiot be so _blind?_

“You fucking _coward_ —how could you say any of that and not look at _me?”_

Oikawa goes painfully still, not yet looking at him like he wants— _just look me in the eye, dammit_ —but  head picking up like he’s listening—actually listening for once.

“When…” Hajime breathes, feeling the fight leave him all at once, dropping the pillow and leaning forward until he can press his forehead against Tooru’s, forcing eye-contact _because if the bastard wouldn’t look at him, he’d make him do it_ —“…are you going to stop doing all of this on your own?”

He sees the flicker of confusion in his eye, surrounded by layers of sadness, of that _ridiculous fear,_ and it needs to stop, no more, _no more fear—“_ We…we’re a team, aren’t we?”

And he doesn’t mean to sounds so put-off by it, like he’s confused and doesn’t believe in that fact himself, but he’s so exhausted now—feels like he’s been riding on an emotional rollercoaster all damn day with no exit is sight…

But he needs to get this straight _now,_ not tomorrow, or next week—he _needs_ the alpha to understand that this—them—have only ever been one thing:

“Haven’t we always been together, Tooru? Haven’t we always been a team?”

It takes a moment, but recognition flickers and he can see the way Tooru jolts, like the realization itself burns—and just like a moth to a flame, the alpha throws himself at him, cradling him oh, so carefully like he’s _always_ done, shaking and crying against him like he just can’t believe it—

“You’re the _best_ partner that I can boast.” Hajime reminds him and he hopes, god he _hopes,_ Tooru gets it this time.

Fluffy strands brush across his cheek and he’s met with those big, expressive eyes of his and probably one of the worst crying faces he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing almost his entire life. He feels the tender way the alpha cradles his face and he wants to bite at him, tell him to just fucking _kiss him already—_

Oh, the soft slide of wet lips feels pretty good. Even better when the omega can latch onto those stupid unruly curls, tugging hard enough to make the idiots suffer slightly, because he deserved it for being so damn stupid—

And they kiss, and kiss, lips sliding wetly, almost obscenely together until Hajime can’t even feel his mouth anymore and somehow it’s still not enough—he figures it will never be enough being with a person like Oikawa Tooru.

.

.

.

The little bean inside of his gut better hold the fuck on, because all of them were in for a pretty bumpy ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5AM and I don't know what happened. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
